FFX Bloopers: What Could've Happened
by MarleneShadowheart
Summary: What could've happened: Rikku ruins romantic moments, Kimahri is a clumsy hulk, and Wakka and Lulu need couples counciling! It's all here, folks! The moments and laughs you've all been waiting for! Don't walk away from this limited-time offer!


**Welcome to all who read! This is my second blooper reel for a video game, so I at least hope I'm getting better. Also, be sure to check out my first set of bloopers, for the game Kingdom Hearts! It's da bomb.**

* * *

><p><em>At Zanarkand...<em>

The ultimate blitzball tournament was about to begin! In the center of the stadium, static bits of liquid electricity seemed to join together to create a small ball of water that was slowly growing bigger and bigger.

When they finally opened all the doors to the stadium, it seemed as if everyone was coming to watch.

Tidus stood at the edge of the ring, holding the ball in his hand. When he stepped up, everyone screamed with joy. He was the star player, after all.

Then, the small ball of electric water suddenly exploded in a flash of light, and formed a massive sphere of water. Everyone screamed again.

Off on the far other side of town, Auron stood on the ledge of a random building, his graying hair blowing in the breeze. A large wave seemed to be heading towards the city. Auron seemed to look at it in the eye, and Sin seemed to look back.

Auron took a long sip out of his jug of rum. It was time.

Meanwhile, the blitzball game was already in play. Inside the water sphere, players passed, tackled, threw, and shot for points. It was so aggressive that Tidus knocked his opponent's sorry butt out of the water, and into the stands. The crowd still roared.

Auron was taking his sweet time, walking towards the blitzball stadium. It seemed like everyone else failed to notice the GIANT WAVE that was headed towards Zanarkand, swallowing up all the buildings.

The home team had just won their first point. People high-fived each other, then continued to play.

Just then, the ball was launched so high up in the air, that it completely left the water sphere. Tidus was already on it.

He jumped very high up out of the water, the ball right in front of his nose. He leaned back, ready to do a back-flip, which would send the ball hurtling back down.

But just as he was about to finish off his move, Sin approached, firing fiery cannons of some sort.

Tidus was too surprised to do anything accept fall. He braced himself, ready for the impact, but the cannons never hit him. In fact, they went right past him.

"Haha! You should have seen your face, you watery demon—"

SLAM!

Tidus slammed against the surface of the sphere, and slid all the way down the side. Man, it looked like it HURT.

_This Is It..._

Tidus clung to the edge of the building for dear life. Auron stood above him, looking down. "Auron!" shouted Tidus. "Auron!"

The building detached itself from the ground and started flying upwards, towards Sin. It seemed as if everything was being sucked inside.

"You are sure?" Auron seemed to ask Sin. He then turned to Tidus. "This is it," he said. He grabbed the young man by the neck of his shirt. But he was a lot heavier than Auron thought.

"Damn, boy! When'd you get so heavy?" Auron grunted. In fact, he was so heavy that he dragged them both off the building.

"AAAAAHHHH!" they screamed, falling all the way down.

"AAAAaaahhhh…."

…

CRASH! BOOOMMM! EXPLOSION!

_A Summoner is Born..._

Lulu, Kimarhi, and Wakka were still chastising Tidus for entering the temple when he wasn't supposed to, when the door in the far corner opened.

The summoner was alive.

At first glance, Tidus was surprised. He had expected the summoner in-training to be a bit…older. And more….masculine? Basically, he thought all summoners were religious old dudes. But it was actually a young woman. (And she was mighty pretty, too ;P)

Where she stood, there seemed to be a glow coming from the room from which she exited. Her chestnut brown hair practically shimmered in the light.

Tidus couldn't help but stare.

She took a few steps forward, but was weak at the knees, and started to fall. Kimarhi quickly ran up the steps to catch her, but he put his arms out a bit too far away, and she fell flat on her "shimmering" face.

"Oohh!" Everyone winced.

They all just barely heard a muffled, "I'm okay!"

_Lulu's Contempt..._

Tidus opened the curtains of the hut where he was staying the night. He thought he heard a noise from outside.

Lulu and Wakka stood outside, talking in hushed tones. "He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised too, the first time I saw him," said Lulu. "But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!"

Wakka kicked the dirt at his feet, his arms crossed. "Yeah, but...he needed our help," he said weakly.

"Excuses again?" said Lulu, who was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but..."

"That's it! No more! ENOUGH Wakka!" Lulu hissed, and started to walk away.

But Wakka wasn't finished yet. "Don't you walk away from me!" he whisper-shouted, although it was a bit on the loud side.

Shocked, Lulu turned back around. "How DARE you use that tone with me!" she said.

"I can use whatever tone I want with YOU!" Wakka said.

"Ugh!" said Lulu, disgusted. "You are so IGNORANT, and SELFISH, and...and...IMMATURE!"

"I'm telling you MOTHER you said that!" Wakka yelled.

"DON'T DRAGE MY MOTHER INTO THIS!" Lulu screamed.

After realizing that they had grown very loud, Tidus slowly shut the curtain, and crawled back into bed, hoping that nobody else was hearing their embarrassing argument.

_Kimahri's Challenge..._

Tidus was following the others through Besaid, when all of the sudden, he heard a loud growl, then a roar.

Tidus looked up, and saw a large beast prowling on top of the old ruins. Using its mighty strength, it jumped from one column to the next.

Just then, the sun came out from behind a tree and blinded the animal, so much so that it stumbled, smashed into a giant rock, tumbled downwards, and landed on its stomach, right in front of Tidus.

Tidus tried his best not to laugh, but it was extremely difficult.

The creature slowly got up, and was just about to let out a large roar, when the ruins behind him collapsed on top of him, possibly breaking a lot.

Way to go Kimahri.

_Sin Arises..._

Large waves jostled the boat, making it rock back and forth at a dangerous rate.

Just then, Sin reared its ugly fin and crashed back down into the sea, causing water to spill out everywhere.

It was starting to swim away, but they wouldn't have it. The people on the boat attached themselves to Sin by attaching a harpoon to its side. Although instead of dragging Sin towards them, it pulled them towards Sin.

Sin rubbed itself up close to the boat, creating more large waves, almost drowning everybody.

Tidus held onto the mast of the boat, praying that he wouldn't die. Yuna looked at him, her eyes pleading for help. "What do we do?" she asked.

Tidus looked up at Sin, nodded his head, and grabbed Yuna's hand. Yuna looked at him, and he looked back at her. He suddenly brought her over to the edge of the boat, held her very close, and lifted her up like a groom holds his bride on their honeymoon.

He lifted her above his head. "Take her instead of us!" he pleaded at the large monster.

"TIDUS!" she screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Everyone else nodded their heads vigorously. "Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" they started to chant.

_The Sending..._

Yuna, holding her staff, walked out onto the water's surface, ready to perform the sending. Below her lay the tombs of the people who had been killed by Sin.

She laid back her head, her hair gently blowing in the ocean breeze, and she started to dance.

Around and around, she waved her staff through the air, the sunset creating the perfect silhouette.

Some people watched in silence, others cried for the loved ones they had lost. Tidus watched with amazement. He had never seen a sending before.

Just then, the spirits of the dead rose up from the water, and started to circle around her. The torches that were lit up everywhere turned from bright orange, to bright blue.

Her feet twirled, and more water gathered below her feet. But instead of being lifted up by the water, it shot her across the lake like a geyser.

"Aaaaahhhh!" she screamed, and fell twenty feet away from where she started.

Instead of going to the farplane, the spirits, or pyreflies, scattered everywhere, creating large monsters and fiends.

"Hehe, oops," said Yuna. They all decided that it was probably best if they just held a traditional funeral instead.

_Operation Mi'hen..._

Sin burst its head out of the water, and everyone immediately started firing at it. Yuna and Maester Seymour were watching from nearby.

Yuna gasped. She reached her hand out behind her and touched Seymour's chest, kind of roughly.

"Look! They're firing cannons at it, and Sinspawn are falling off its skin!" she exclaimed.

Seymour nodded his head. "Yes, I can see that," he said.

Just then, Sin put a large forcefield around itself, which shot forward and exploded on top of some of the people below.

Yuna slapped her hand to Seymour's chest again. "Oh, now it's put up some sort of barrier, but it just exploded!" she cried.

Seymour, rubbed his aching chest, and nodded again. "Yes, I know. I can see," he said slightly annoyed.

A large gun then started firing at the barrier that Sin created, hoping to weaken it. Sin pushed the barrier forward, bringing the fire closer to the machine.

Yuna punched Seymour's chest, so hard that he gasped for air. "Great Yevon, now it's trying to blow up the machine, too!" she shouted.

Seymour, still out of breath, growled. "I know! I have eyes!" he snapped.

The machine put on maximum power, and pushed the forcefield back at Sin. It was like an evenly matched game of tug-of-war. Nobody could tell who was going to win.

Unfortunately, Sin shot forward with one last burst of power, which caused the machine to burst into flames.

Yuna screamed, and swung her fist back again. Seymour tried to duck, but was too slow, so Yuna ended up punching him in the head. "Did you see that? The machine just EXPLODED! There were probably people inside!"

Yuna turned to the Maester, only to find him unconscious beside her. She sighed. "Some people just don't know how to handle these kinds of situations," she said hypocritically.

_Ready to Go..._

The ground suddenly opened up to reveal a large Airship. It slowly rose up from the ground, and started to move forward.

Once stable in the air, the side of the ship opened up, and large missiles appeared. With the click of a button, they detached themselves from the ship, and started flying towards what was left of home.

The missiles reached their destination, and the whole city blew up, creating a massive amount of fire and smoke.

The ship immediately started to fly away, and just barely made it out of the big mess.

Cid turned to everyone else on the ship. "All set then," he said. "Now all we need is some more fuel, and this baby will get moving in no time!"

Everyone else nodded. He turned to his fellow crew members, who all just stood there awkwardly. "Why are you all just standing there?" shouted Cid. "I just gave an order; let's go!"

One crew member spoke up. "Umm, all of the fuel was back at home, captain," he said nervously.

Another awkward silence.

"Aw, jeez," muttered Cid.

_Wedding Crashers..._

Yuna and Seymour were just about to say their vows, when all of the sudden, the airship flew down from the sky, heading down towards the ceremony.

Guards with guns lined up on Kinoc's command. "Fire!" he yelled.

Even as they were being fired at, the ship kept moving forward. It moved so close, that everyone instinctively fell back.

"Come!" shouted Seymour. He grabbed Yuna by the hand, and they ascended higher up the stairs.

Again, the airship circled around the building, creating a gut of wind so powerful that it knocked Yuna's veil off her head, and something else...

Seymour put his hands to his head. "My hair!" he squeaked with fright. He quickly ran down the stairs, trying to catch his hairpiece that was tumbling away.

Everyone else couldn't help but notice Seymour's shining bald head. They all started to laugh.

"Stop laughing!" shouted Seymour. Even Yuna couldn't help herself.

Maester Mika reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and started to take pictures. Everyone else followed suit.

Seymour gasped. "Put those away!" he shouted. "Aren't those forbidden by Yevon?"

Mika chuckled. "There are exceptions," he said, posting the new photos on the Internet as he spoke.

_Wedding Crashers continued..._

The airship attached itself to the building with two steel ropes. As the guns continued to fire, Tidus and the others slid down the ropes.

Tidus struggled to see Yuna, but he couldn't find her in the crowd. Finally, he spotted her. "Hey, Yuna!" he shouted, waving his arms.

Tidus stopped sliding so that she could see him. "Move it!" shouted Auron, who was sliding behind him.

"Wha—"

SLAM!

Auron collided with Tidus, Riku collided with both of them, Wakka and Lulu smashed into them too, and Kimahri hit them with so much force that they all fell off the ropes.

"TIDUS YOu idiot...!"

_Believe..._

Everyone turned to Yuna, who was standing near the ledge of the building. "Drop your weapons, or else!" she commanded. She slowly started to step even closer to the edge.

Seymour nodded his head to the soldiers, who dropped their weapons. Tidus and the others ran towards her.

"Leave now, please!" said Yuna.

"You're coming with us!" shouted Tidus.

"Don't worry," said Yuna. "Go!"

"This is foolish," said Seymour calmly. "If you fall, you'll die."

Yuna just wiped her mouth from their forced kiss. "Don't worry," she said to the others. "I can fly."

Tidus shook his head. This was it. She had finally cracked.

"Believe," said Yuna.

Tidus didn't want to see her jump, but he couldn't see how he could stop her now. He nodded his head.  
>Yuna smiled, crossed her arms across her chest, and fell.<p>

"Yuna!" shouted Tidus.

Seymour and some of the guards walked over to the edge to watch her get splattered. As Yuna fell, she smiled.

_Now all I have to do is summon Valefor_, she thought. She felt around for her staff, and then remembered that she dropped it earlier.

"DAAAANNNNGGG ITTTTTT!"

_The Spring..._

Tidus and Yuna were swimming in the Spring of Macalania Woods, fantasizing about Zanarkand, and how they were going to go there someday, if Yuna ever gave up her pilgrimage.

"I'd like to see it someday," said Yuna softly.

"Well you can Yuna," said Tidus. "We can both go!"

A single teardrop fell into the lake. Yuna started to cry. "I can't," she said. "I just can't."

Tidus looked at her, unsure of what to do. "I can't go!" cried Yuna.

Tidus slowly waded towards her, and looked her in the eye. "Yuna," he said softly.

Yuna looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tidus leaned forward, took her in his arms, and kissed her. So romantic.

It continued on like this for 5 minutes, until Kimahri, who was still standing guard in the corner, groaned. "Get a room!" he said gruffly.

Tidus and Yuna quickly pulled away, embarrassed. "Uh, sorry, Kimahri," said Tidus.

Kimahri just grunted.

_Ending..._

Yuna stood on the hull of the airship, sending the last of her aeons. From Besaid, the people could see the once high and mighty Sin; vanquish forever, the explosion crossing all over Spira.

On the summit of Mt. Gagazet, the faith finally got what they had wished for: eternal sleep. Slowly, they all started to turn to stone, and the large stream of water that once flowed up towards the sky, disintegrated into a thousand bubbles.

Back on the airship, Tidus was slowly starting to disappear. He looked at Yuna. Yuna shook her head. "No..."

Tidus put his hands on his hips. "Yuna, I have to go," he said.

Yuna still shook her head. He can't be leaving. He can't.

Tidus put up his hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand," he said. He stepped forward.

"YOU CAN SHOW ME ZANARKAND!" screamed Rikku.

Everyone turned to look at her. Tidus cleared his throat awkwardly.

Rikku laughed nervously. "Hehe, JK," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tahdah! I know, I know—I only did the CGI cutscenes because they were easy to find, and it would take FOREVER to go through all of the regular cutscenes. Although, I think I did a nice job, don't you?<strong>

**Anyways, bloopers for Final Fantasy X-2 will be coming soon, so stick around! Plus, feel free to review, comment, subscribe, and all that other stuff. I love hearing the opinions of my fellow fanfic writers, plus it just makes my day! **

**Peace out! ^_^**


End file.
